


The Protector

by orphan_account



Series: The Protector [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Horror, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Freddy decides that he's tired of killing. Instead, he wants to learn more about this Night guard that seems to have it even rougher than them.  I'll be updating regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, as well as my first work involving... Furries? Review and tell me what you think, if there's anything you would like to see, or if you wanna say good Night.

Anya sat in the night guards office rapidly changing cameras. It was her fifth night working at Fazbears Pizza. And the animatronics were taking her for a trip tonight.

 

Anya didn't believe a word of the story that she would be stuffed into a Suit if she were captured, nonetheless she wasn't interested in being caught by the malfunctioning animatronics. 

 

Tonight though was very strange. Freddy should be off the stage by now. The others were acting strangely too. They would come to the doors, but never really attempt to get in. Checking the clock and seeing that it was 1:30am she checked the cameras again. 

 

All the animatronics had gathered at the stage. Facing the still Freddy. They seemed to be arguing among one another. Anya gulped as she saw Foxy among them, now that he was out her night just got a lot more interesting. 

 

Finally, Freddy started speaking to the others. He seemed, genuinely upset. Whatever he was saying it made the others upset as well. 

 

Anya wished she could hear them, but they've disabled the audio. 

 

Around four, the animatronics stopped talking and they all went back to their dormant positions. Anya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Every night they came after her. What was so different about tonight?  
\---------------

It was 6:00 PM when Anya's phone started ringing on her nightstand, waking her from her much wanted sleep. But seeing as she had slept nearly 12 hours she had nothing to complain about. Reaching to the phone, she picked it up, holding the receiver to her ear.

 

"H-hello?" She asked groggily.

 

"Anya! Good, your awake. Forgive me for waking you. First let me applaud you. No guard in the restaurants history has lasted five nights!" 

 

"Thanks... Anya said, using her shoulder to hold the phone while she got out of bed. 

 

"Don't be modest, it's a massive feat! That's why I'd like to hire you on, permanently. With increased pay, naturally." 

 

Anya had to stop and think about the offer for a moment. The same job, with increased pay, and the original pay was high as it was!!

 

"You still there?" The Manager asked, snapping Anya out of her thoughts.

 

"Yes! I'm just thinking about it." She said running a hand through her short, dark hair. 

 

"Here, I'll make a deal with you, Come in tonight, I'm gonna leave your paycheck on your desk, ill add a bonus for tonight, just to give you a taste." 

 

"Fine, deal. I'll come in." Anya says. 

 

"Great! Excuse me for asking, but did anything odd happen with the animatronics last night? They've been acting strange all day, Freddy wont even come off stage." 

 

Anya paused, considering whether telling him about last night is a good idea.

 

"They didn't seem to be up to attacking me last night. They seemed to be...having a meeting." Anya said confused about what she should say. She didn't really know what happened herself. 

 

"That's....unusual for sure. I'll look into it, maybe something stopped them. But, hey. You got off lucky." He laughed. 

 

"Okay..... I'm gonna go, I'll be in tonight, regular time." Anya says. 

 

"Alright, if I find out anything I'll let you know." And with that, her mysterious Manager hangs up.  
Anya sighs, going into the kitchen to eat, before getting ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising things happen, something is wrong with Freddy. Chica does damage control.

Fazbears pizza was silent around 10 PM as Anya entered. The day guard was packing up at one of the tables, shoving his greasy uniform into a bag. He looked up as Anya entered. 

 

"Hey! There's the hero now!" He said with a smile.

 

"Please, I'm a hero now?" Anya says

 

"Of course! You were here five nights, nobody's ever done that before."

 

Anya scoffs. "Obviously, everyone is a chicken shit."

 

The guard looks suprised, paling slightly.

 

"Your definitely a brave one..." He says. 

 

Anya walks past him, holding her stomach.

 

"Something wrong? You don't look well." The guard asks looking at her with concern.

 

"Moneys been really tight." Is all she replies.

 

Walking past the stage, she looks at the animatronics. Still as ever, even though Freddy is looking straight at her. But he has a almost....sympathetic look? Anya shook her head. 'Now I'm imagining things...'

\---------

 

She walks into her office to find the promised check sitting on her desk. Checking it, she smiled. There would be enough here to eat at least once a day now. 

 

As her shift started, she grew more sick at her stomach. Checking the cameras, she saw the animatronics were gone. All of them. She checked the halls and other feeds, finally finding them in the prop room, huddled around the table. 

 

The cons of running out of her office to go look for leftovers in the kitchen were vast and many. But she hadn't eaten in.....three days.

 

"It would just be a few minutes..." Her hunger persuaded.

 

It didn't take long for her hunger to win the battle of wills. So armed with her tablet and flashlight, she made her short way to the kitchen. 

 

The tablet lay on the counter as Anya rifled through the cabinets, not finding anything but ingredients she knew nothing to do with. As she turned to leave, she caught sight of a large mound of kneaded pizza dough on the counter, and beside it a pair of large rubber gloves. Her unease increased fenfold as she started backing out of the kitchen, only to hit a solid will where the entry should be. Turning slowly she came face to face with Chica. 

 

Her veins turned to ice as she fell to the floor, a scream choked in her throat. Chica didn't flinch, she reached down to grab the guard. Anya kicked out in a panicked frenzy, somehow making it to her hands and knees before making a blind tackle, pushing past Chica and running to her office. 

 

It was at least an hour later when Anya's panic attack faded and was replaced with a fearful calm. Anya couldn't be sure of the time though as her tablet was sitting on the kitchen counter, along with all the confidence she had for the past five nights...

 

As Anya sat, the sound of footsteps from the hall became apparent. She looked up to see Chica standing. Two boxed pizzas in hand. 

 

Anya's breathing picked up, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape. But the female animatronic didn't seem interested in attacking her. Instead Chica walked to the wall and knocked a few times. 

 

It was...asking to come in...

 

"C-come in...." Anya stuttered. Hopefully being nice to it would save her. 

 

Chica happily strode in. Setting the pizzas on the desk, her tablet on top. 

 

Anya couldn't speak. She picked up her tablet. 68% power left. She should make it. Setting the tablet down she looked at the pizza boxes. "Are these...for me?" Anya asked severely confused. Chica nodded excitedly, pointing at the plush doll of Freddy on her desk. "Freddy told you to make me something to eat?"Chica nods, smiling. 

 

Anya opens a pizza box pulling out a big piece, thick with cheese, biting into it immediately. "Damn! Hot!" Anya smiles, eating the piece whole, diving into another. "This is Gooood..." Anya cooed. 

 

"Let's eat pizza together!" Chica chirps in her electronic, pre recorded voice.

 

"Thanks Chica, tell Freddy I said thanks too." 

 

Chica smiled, now pointing at the floor. Anya turned in her chair to see a large white present box, tied with a big red ribbon. 

 

"Another gift from Freddy?" Anya asked, too happy from eating to be as fearful as she should be of the animatronics. 

 

Chica nods vigorously. Pointing at the poster of the three of them. 

 

"All of you?" Anya asked pulling off the bow and opening the box. Gasping as she saw the suit inside. 

 

"You can join our band!" Chica chirps. 

 

"Wow..." Anya pulls the suit out. A brown and cream colored pelt with long fur, a long tail and a obviously canine mask, with big pointed ears. Resembling a German Shepard dog. 

 

"It's beautiful Chica, you guys did an amazing job!"

 

Chica clapped and did a motion with her hands, confusing the night guard for a moment before she understood.

 

"You want me to put it on?" 

 

Chica nodded, walking closer. 

 

"I can manage it on my own!" Anya says quickly. "No need to force me." 

 

Chica backs away, looking hurt.

 

"I'm sorry, it's been a rough week. I'm not ready for touching yet, if you promise me that you'll be good, then maybe later..." Anya adds. 

 

Very quickly, Anya figures out the suit won't fit over her clothes. As the fur seems to be somehow tailored to her size. 

 

"How the Hell... You've got to be kidding me.."

 

Chica makes a questioning chirp.

 

"Turn around, I've gotta take my uniform off for this to fit." Anya growls, unbuttoning her shirt.

 

Chica does as she's told, and soon Anya is suited up with her blue button up shirt and navy shorts over the suit. 

 

"Well?" Anya asks, turning around.

 

Chica bounces, clapping happily. "Let's be the best of friends!" She says. 

 

Suddenly the bell rings, signaling 6:00. 

 

"Nights over." Anya sighs tiredly.

 

Chica nods, waving bye. Heading back to the stage. 

 

As Anya packed, getting ready to remove the suit a knock sounded at the door, startling her. 

 

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stands. "I would have called you but I saw your car, I was actually hoping I'd catch you here. What's with the suit?" He asks.

 

"Chica brought it to me, said it was from the others." 

 

The man looks concerned with the information for a moment but shrugs. "Well they got what they wanted and your not dead and I don't have a mess to clean. Everyone wins."

 

"Yeah..." Anya says. This man had a way of making EVERY conversation uncomfortable.

 

"So, are you going to be staying?"

 

Anya caught up from the awkward moment quickly. "I guess. If they have decided to let me do my job-"

 

"Great!" He interrupted. "Keep the suit by the way. It looks good on you! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get this place humming. 

 

Anya can't help but growl as the man hurries away. He never failed...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy reflects, Anya seals her fate, and Phone Guy is a ass...as always.

Freddy stood on the stage, in his usual cheery pose. Watching as employees filed in, getting the hell ready to run. He despised this place, despised the children, despised the staff. He'd give anything to be rid of them all. Well, all except the Night Guard. 

 

She was a interesting. He didn't know why he was so interested in the human, she just caught his eye. Soon at least every hour he was pondering her. Who she was, where she came from, why she worked in this hellhole. 

 

It didn't take long for him to become agonizingly obsessed. It was then he refused to have anything to do with her, trying to fight the strange bug that plagued his AI, but the others caught on. They worried about him. That's what they had argued about, what to do. They had insisted on taking her to the Marionette, and he nearly roared in rage at the thought of inflicting this life on her, cursing her with a slow decay in hell.

 

He couldn't kill her, he made it clear she wasn't to be harmed. The idea of her hurt almost made him howl in pain. So, the plan was made. She would stay the Night Guard. And he would find her a suit, a safe one. Chica had suggested Golden Freddy. And he laughed. He wasn't putting her in that suit. No, that suit was meant for scum. 

 

It was then he found the canine. It had been originally intended to become a waitress, and had soft features. Pawed hands and feet, large pointed ears, and a beautiful tail. They had spent hours modifying it for her. Making it perfect, and it was. He couldn't wait to see her in it... One of them. 

 

It almost had him marching off the stage to see her sick with hunger, but it would have terrified her. So he ordered Chica to make her food. However, he hadn't anticipated her leaving the office to hunt for food, and unfortunately, Chica didn't know she was in there when she walked in. He had feared the plan was ruined when Chica walked in on her, but they had managed to put the suit in her office. Chica did an amazing job calming her and making a peace with her. 

 

He knew though, he couldn't talk to her yet. She had to feel safe, he wanted her to. He would send the others first. He needed time to work out what to say to her. 

 

The morning light began turning the room blue as Anya walked past the stage and into the performance room. Still in full uniform, with the suit on. The lines were perfect. Not a single sag in the fur. It looked like she was born with it on. And the uniform that he used to feel rage at the sight of gave the soft curves a stalwart strength. She was perfect.   
She walked to the stage and looked directly up at him. 

"Hey, Freddy. Ummmm.. You like this?" She asked turning around in front of him. 

 

The bear wanted to tell her looked perfect, but he would have to settle for the satisfaction that she approached him fearlessly, talked to him like a friend. It brought up things he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

 

Figuring he couldn't respond during the day she waved. "Bye Freddy. Thanks." She gathered her keys and pizza and walked out the door.

\--------

She arrived home a hour later. Throwing the pizza in the fridge, she dropped on the bed, too tired to undress. 

She awoke 5 hours later to her phone ringing. After pawing the nightstand she found it and answered. "Hello...?" She groaned into the phone. 

"Good! Your awake!" A familiar voice says. 

"What is it.... I'm not due in for hours..." 

 

"That's the thing. The day guard didn't show up. I've been keeping watch on things but I have business to tend to.-"

 

"Let me guess, you want me to come in, work his shift, THEN work mine..." She interrupted. 

 

"With overtime pay of course." He replied

 

Anya snarled. Waking her up to work two shifts.... She wanted nothing more than one night to chase HIM!!

 

"You there?" Her boss asked.

 

"Yeah... Give me a minute..." She growled. 

 

"Actually, I need you now. I need to go." 

 

Anya had to bite her lip to keep a pissed roar from coming out. No wonder the animatronics wanted to kill people, if he worked them like he worked her....

 

"Fine..." She thought for a second. "Have food ready for me, I'm not going to be able to eat before I go."

 

"Deal. See you here! Drive safely, wouldn't want anything happening to our new living night guard! By the way, wear your suit." With his awkward moment the call ended. 

 

She sat up, realizing she hadn't taken it off. Her skin was humming with warmth and tingling slightly, likely the result of wearing it all night. 

 

"Well, its for overtime I guess..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and dangerous piece has been played. Freddy makes something very clear to Phone Guy. And Anya gets to see how much more terrifying Fazbears pizza is in the daytime.

Freddy Fazbears, by day was a chaotic war zone. Children ran everywhere, screaming, crying, laughing. She had to wade through a sea of children who seemed to all think she was a new animatronic. When a voice from behind her called out.

 

"Anya! So glad you could make it!" 

 

She turned to see the blonde haired manager walking twords her. "You look great, and I'm sure the kids will love it more! Come I'll show you your work!" 

 

Anya almost yelled aloud as the mans arm went around her waist, as he led her onto the floor. Anya noticed immediately that the animatronics were staring at them, Freddy had a blood chilling look on his face that Anya didn't even know he could make. 

 

"Now, the day job is almost just like the night job. Except for the fact that you stay in the Backstage and the floor. Watch for suspicious activity and keep the animatronics safe, and as you probably very well know, stay out of the Pirates Cove. Believe it or not, Foxy is more active during the day. Make sure he doesn't try to do a show. You can guess the terror he would cause the way he looks. Plus, I prefer your brains in your pretty head." He laughed softly. 

 

Anya looked around twords the Pirate Cove, seeing Foxy peeking out of his curtains, though it was obvious he was glaring at the Manager. 

 

"Well if there's no questions, I'll be going. Lots of work to do." 

 

"My food. Remember your half of the deal." She said flatly, getting pissed herself. 

 

"Of course, just go to the kitchen and get anything you like!" The man says hastily, finally leaving her personal bubble, and hurrying away."

 

From the security room, a man sat watching, cigarette in hand and a trail of smoke coming from his mouth. That... Beautiful, alluring creature. He flipped through the cameras, watching her as she walked through the restaurant. 

 

He licked his lips, a familiar feeling creeping under his skin, an old urge. He would hear this beautiful creature scream. He needed to. He wanted to taste her blood on the end of a shimmering, cold, steel knife. Grabbing his cap, the man stood up.   
"Time to get going!" He grinned wide, clapping his hands together.

His game, his favorite game. Had just begun....

 

Anya wanted to cover her ears to block out the screaming. The children wouldn't leave her alone. Greasy hands pawed at her body, begging for her to play with them. 

Pushing the kids away she made her way to the backstage door as hoards of sticky, screaming monsters made their way to her, trying to grab her tail, uniform, anything they could.

 

"Hey, kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza!!" Freddy called out with the others activating alongside him. They quickly started a song, and as if by magic, the children started to disperse, drawn to the stage. Allowing Anya to duck into the backstage room. 

 

She gasped, breathing heavily for a moment, before walking through the hall to see the stage. The parents of the children normally hung around one of the unused party rooms. Leaving the children to rampage in the stage room. Currently a army of them were in front of the stage. Screaming their lungs out and several started throwing pizza at the animatronics.

 

Anya sprang into action, she took out a whistle a employee had given her and stepped out on stage, blowing hard into it. She stepped in front of Freddy, attempting to appear as a authority to the children, getting a piece of pizza smacked into her face. 

 

Freddy watched as Anya bravely stepped on stage. Standing up for them. As she stepped in front of him, he got his first good look at her. Her fur had become filthy, grabbed at by too many nasty children. Her tail, once fluffy was caked in grease. It enraged him. Why was she here? She was supposed to be here at 12, not 5. She wasn't supposed to be here! 

 

Suddenly Anya reeled back, nearly falling on him, but tried to step forward to steady herself, only to have her foot meet air having stepped off the stage. 

 

Freddy only saw her fall forward before he acted, grabbing her uniform shirt and pulling her back, wrapping an arm around her. The response was instant. Screams sounded through the restaurant, parents ran out of the party room, cellphones and drinks in hand. As children ran to them. 

 

Anya was a little dazed as all of it started, but seeing the parents fleeing with their children brought her to the real world. She had been falling when something happened. Looking, she found Freddys arm around her.

 

The people thought she was being attacked. 

 

"No! It's ok! He caught me!" She cried out, but there was no stopping the parents and children. They rushed out the door, leaving the restaurant empty.   
Anya tried stepping away from Freddy but he had a iron grip on her. 

 

"It's ok now, Freddy. You can let me go." She pleaded, but he didn't release her. About half a hour passed before the Manager came in the front doors. 

 

"Now don't panic, Freddy is in safety mode." He said walking twords her. 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She almost shouted, struggling. Only to have Freddy hold her closer, putting his hand on her back.

 

"It means you are either hurt, in danger, or are dangerous. Don't fight him. He's going to do what's necessary to keep you safe and contained. It's to prevent you from hurting yourself or others." 

 

Anya stayed perfectly still. He wasn't hurting her, just...holding her. She shouldn't freak out. She relaxed, laying her head against the bear. 

 

The Manager stepped up on stage stepping delicately around the animatronics until he came behind Freddy. "Ok.... Um.. I'm going to..activate his free mode..." He said, looking nervous as hell."

 

"Well?" Anya asks after a few minutes. 

 

"R-r-right." A click sounds as Freddy starts gaining back mobility, a few more clicks sounded as his system unlocked and he released Anya." 

 

She stepped away, straightening her uniform. "Where is everybody?" She asked. 

 

"We used to have a safe room. But it was sealed. So in the event of a emergency all employees leave through the back entrance. Speaking of which, I have to leave. Were closing early, so you can go home or rest here until your shift." 

 

The man hurried away, going out the front entrance. 

 

Freddy tried to ignore Anyas eyes as he switched the other animatronics on. He couldn't bring himself to speak to her, not yet...  
Though he did admit. It felt good to show that despicable Manager some boundaries. If the suit wasn't a clear enough mark, and it hadn't been. 

 

He would have attacked him if Anya hadn't been right there. He had frightened her enough with his possessive behavior. 

 

Then again, they had a very special suit for trash like him.

 

Freddy turned and Anya was walking away with Chica, chattering about what pizza she wanted. The other female happy to be useful. He needed to have a meeting with the gang. Someone in particular was excited to meet the new member of the band anyway.


	5. Scars Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars on the soul can torture a man for eternity...

Matthew dashed through the restaurant, avoiding customers, waitresses and Fredbear, who was trying to take orders. 

 

"Don't run in the restaurant!" The Golden bear called out as the young teen ran to the Maintenance room.

 

"Victor!" Matt called entering, finding his adopted brother huddled over the work table. His pet project, a gold colored bunny lay on top of it. 

 

"What is it? I'm very busy." He groans tiredly. 

 

Michael looks at him, gently meeting his eyes. "You don't look so good, have you been eati-" 

 

"I'm fine, I don't need you doting on me constantly. I can take care of myself." He said sharply. 

 

Michel looked hurt, but shuffled up to Victor and hugged him from behind, using the position to look over his shoulder. 

 

"What's his name? Have you chosen one yet?" Michael asked, blowing a few of Victors stray black hairs out of his face. 

 

"Bonbon" Victor replied, calmer, as he secured the rabbits arm mechanisms. "He'll be like Fredbear, a springsuit." 

 

"But aren't springsuits dangerous? Dad said they were." Michael asked.

 

"Only if you have no idea what you're doing." Victor replies, taking his needle and beginning to sew the side of the suit up. 

 

Michael watches his brother as he works, his hands scarred. His whole body had scars like this, but only Michael had ever seen them all, or even knew the story behind each one. They had sat in his bed for hours each night. Michael would listen to the stories Victor would tell him, things Victor wouldn't share with anyone else.

 

"He's almost done, you should go tell the others." Vincent says, turning Bonbon over and making a few final tweaks.

 

Michaels eyes glowed with excitement as he gave Victor a hug and ran out the door. 

\--------------------

Fazbears Family Diner had exploded into business. Just two years had passed and another restaurant was going to open soon. After Bonbon was revealed, Victor had made even more animatronics. Marionette and Balloon Boy.

 

Everything was happy. Victor was getting better too. Michael only wished it could have lasted forever. 

 

\-----------------------

It was a night in November...

 

Victor finished his dinner quickly, wanting to get back to the restaurant. Balloon Boy had broken down earlier and needed to be fixed before tomorrow morning. His adopted father gave him his car keys, seeing as the restaurant was just a short distance down the street. 

 

"Victor, be careful." Michael sighed, hugging his brother tightly. 

 

"Chill chicken wuss, I'm just going to the restaurant." Victor smiled, ruffling Michael's hair. They were only a year apart, but Victor had grown tall and fit. Quickly surpassing Michael by a few inches. 

"I know... I just have a really bad feeling about tonight..." Michael said quietly.

 

Victor leaned in and kissed Michael on the forehead, something he had done since they were younger. "I'll be fine, I'm not alone, remember?" Victor grinned. 

 

Michael watched his brother walk out the door, ponytail swishing behind him. Unable to shake the rock in his gut. 

\------------------

Victor walked into Fredbears minutes later, not bothering to turn on the lights as four beams hit him. Coming from the eyes of Bonbon and Fredbear. 

 

"It's just me, guys. Go on back to sleep." Victor whispered. The golden animatronics turned off their lights and bowed their heads again, going back into sleep mode.

 

Victor sat over the desk sighing. The endoskeleton was broken, a repair that would take him all night to fix. He had prayed it wouldn't come to this, but he would be here at dawn it seemed. 

 

"Victor, I brought coffee." Bonbon said opening the door.

 

"Bonbon, why are you up? Your supposed to be sleeping." Victor chided. 

 

The bunnys ears lowered. "You've been working a long time, I thought you might want this." He said sitting a steaming coffee mug on the desk.

 

Victor smiled, reaching back and pulling the bunny close to him, nuzzling his face in the mustard colored fur. The rabbit was used to this and embraced the boy. 

 

Victor was getting up, leaning in to press a kiss on Bonbons muzzle when a crash came from the restaurant. 

 

The boy opened the workroom door to find another teen, throwing dishes and breaking furniture with a solid wood baseball bat. Fredbear lay on the floor, his head turned oddly, obviously the victim of the bat. 

 

Victor glared. A old fire settling into him. "Hey, fucktard. Over here!" He roared at the boy, a maniacs look forming on his face. 

 

The boy froze, turning and dropping the bat in fear of what he thought was a adult. 

 

"Now,now,now... What are you doing out so late?" Victor asked, walking to Fredbear and checking him before walking closer to the boy.

 

"It was a dare! My friends made me do it!" The boy cried, tears streaming down his face. "Please...don't call the cops..."

 

Victor laughed, a mad sound that echoed in the empty restaurant. "Don't worry, I'm not going to call them. I can handle you myself." Victor hissed, reaching down to take the bat. 

 

Unfortunately, the boy was faster than he had imagined, and suddenly had the bat in his hands, swinging it twords Victors skull. To be caught by the man. 

 

Seeing his beloved creator in danger, Bonbon roared. Walking around the bar to help his master. 

 

The boy panicked, the animatronic was after him and this man... He was certain was going to kill him. Grabbing the pot of coffee on the bar, he slung it at the rabbit. The glass pot burst on impact, soaking the animatronic and causing him to short out with a blood curdling screech. 

 

Victor screamed in fury, ripping the bat from the petrified childs hands before turning it on the boy. A sick crack shook the restaurant as the boy fell to the floor, seizing before he died completely. 

 

Victor stood in shock, the fire sputtering away, leaving a new feeling behind. Something akin to ecstasy. He felt perfect, he felt like a...machine. But he lost that feeling as he saw his Bonbon on the floor. 

 

"Bonbon!!" He cried out running to the bunny. 

 

Soon he had Bonbon back, but he was still damp from the coffee and twitched quite a bit. "V-v-viCtor, whAT did you DO?" Bonbon asked concerned for the blood on the boys hands and face. 

 

"I need you for that. I have to hide the body." Victor replied, cuddling against the animatronic. Bonbon didn't ask any questions, he held onto Victor, standing with the smaller male in his arms. 

 

"Get him and bring him to me, I'll take care of it." 

\----------

It was nearly time to open when Victor finished. The boys body had fit perfectly inside Balloon Boy. With a little bandaging of the head, of course. He had disposed of the bat, the blood was cleaned up. Everything was perfect. The Marionette had been frantic, but a gentle explanation had set him at ease. All the animatronics knew, he would do anything to keep them safe...

 

A commotion started as it became obvious that Michael had arrived. "Victor!!! Victor!!!" The blonde screamed, seeing the damage. 

 

"I'm here, brother!" He called, opening the workroom door. 

 

"Victor! What happened!?" Michael asked holding the taller male. 

 

"Vandals... They broke in, hurt Fredbear....and Bonbon. They protected me." Victor replied, letting his exaustion make him sound authentic. 

 

"Lets get you resting, ill clean up this mess. We'll fix them, don't worry." Michael assures, sitting Victor in a booth, getting him food. 

 

"I'll always protect you, Victor. You know that" Michael says from the kitchen.

 

"I know, brother. And I'll protect All of us." Victor replies, gazing over all the animatronics,including the newly fixed one in the corner.


	6. Things better left unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are revealed, some are better left hidden from view. Make sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think!

Anya sat in her office. She was very close to nodding off, and more than a few times she blinked and lost several minutes of time. Chica had brought her pizza and a cupcake on one of those occasions and even the smell wasn't enough to stopping her eyelids from dropping down, causing her to slip off.

 

 

When they opened again a scream caught in her throat as she flew backwards in the rolling chair. Foxy stood in front of her desk, his glowing yellow eyes lighting his face. He put his hand and hook up in a peaceful gesture. She gradually calmed down from her shock and waved slowly at him.

 

"Arrrr, how be me first mate?" Foxy asked, his voice filled with static.

 

"F-f-fine. Try not sneaking up on me like that next time." She said, her heart pounding in her ears. 

 

"Aye, my apologies, lass. I meant ye no harm." He replied calmly.

 

Anya blinked. "You can talk. Like really talk." None of the animatronics she has seen could talk, with the exception of Foxy. 

 

"Aye, there be bad blood there, lass. I be willin to tell ye the tale if ye be privy to listen." He said, obviously saddened by the circumstances. 

 

"If the captain agrees to parley." Anya sighed, finally catching her breath. 

 

Foxy laughs, a loud, hearty laugh that almost makes Anya jump out of her skin. " Ye be protected by things stronger then parley, but ill vow, on pirates honor, ye has no danger to be worryin about." 

 

Anya nods, getting comfortable in the seat, taking a bite out of her cupcake. 

 

"It was many, many years ago, there was a rouge, he was a murderous fiend, a general in the armies of monsters, but this rouge, he be a silver tounged snake. He invited my fresh crew to journey with him, to find a magnificent golden treasure..."

 

Anya stared, so this was one of the legendary Foxy pirate storys. He was good. 

 

"Well, me and me buccaneers, followed along, eager to see this treasure. Only spoken of in tales told by our elders."

 

Anya nodded. Encouraging the fox to go on. 

 

"But a trap, it was, and one by one my crew fell prey to the treachery, slaughtered, all were lost. Including meself."

 

Anya sat, shocked by the end of the story. "Wait, what do you mean you all died!? Your right here?!"

 

Foxy shakes his head slowly. "Aye, We be awake, but were not alive."

 

"So, how did you get to be animatronics?" Anya asked. 

 

"Aye, that be not my tale to tell." Foxy said slowly, shaking his head.

 

The guard leapt as the tablet started ringing with the end of her shift. 

 

"6:00... Finally... I want my bed.." Anya cries out.

 

"Aye, it be time for us to sleep as well." He gave an exaggerated bow. "Milady." He rasped, walking out of the room, his legs clanging all the way down the hall.   
\-------------

Anya pulled and screamed again as the suit seemed to stick to her skin fast. The head hadn't come off without a fight, but the fur seemed to have become one with her skin.   
What she had managed to fight off was her lower half, but she almost panicked as the skin underneath was burned, similar to a very bad sunburn, a mean and ugly red. The truly frightening thing about it was it didn't hurt, it didn't feel like anything... In fact, dispite her everything from her hips to her feet being severely burned, she was fine. But after her double shift, she wasn't in any condition to think logically or be as worried as she should. So she gave up fighting and collapsed on the bed, clocking out instantly. 

\------------------

Shiny shoes made muffled sounds on the greasy, sticky tiled floor as a Blonde man strode down the hall, pizza box and cupcake in hand. Just like every single year. 

 

As much as Michael wanted to just leave his brother to rot, he couldn't. Victor was the only one around who could work with the animatronics, only he knew how to maintain them, and most of all, only he could fix the Originals.

 

Michael walked through the kitchen, finding the secret door behind the pantry and prying it open. Revealing the hidden room behind it. 

 

"Victor, its me. Wake up." He said quietly to the dark room. His brother was suffering his curse, the curse of his crimes. He was spiraling into a deep insanity, a sickness that would see him to a early grave.

 

"Michael!" A voice says in the darkness. Footsteps approach him and Michael feels Victors arms wrap around his waist. "It's been so long since I've seen you.." 

 

"I just came to give you this. It's your birthday." Michael says flatly. Trying not to show any emotion in his voice. Victor takes the food and sets it on his bed. Before turning on a lamp, giving the room a sick, yellowish glow. 

 

"You really should visit more often. I miss you, Michael." Victor gives him a smile that makes his stomach ache.

 

"Someone has to keep this restaurant open, Victor." Is all he replys, but in a voice that would make the other man cringe. He does, but quickly composes himself.

 

"I know..." Victor says walking twords him. "Your just all I have besides Bon-" Victor is interrupted as his head snaps up and to the side. Sporting a fresh cut on his cheek bone where Michaels class ring sliced him in the punch. Victor falls to the floor, cradling his head, whimpering loudly.

 

"Don't touch me, Victor. I keep you alive for two reasons. You know how to fix the animatronics and cleaning up after you would require more work than its worth." Michael spat every word of the last sentence at Victor, hoping they hurt him as much as his fist had. 

 

"And by the way, leave the female alone. She's been the only one to be able to work here. I'd prefer to not have to cover up your work anymore!"

 

Victor sobbed pathetically on the floor as Michael stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

"She's doomed already, Brother! She's too far gone to ever escape this place!!!"


	7. 7 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Planning had to be done, REVIEWS HELP THE CHAPTERS COME OUT FASTER. I had to get with some friends and teach them FNaF, then they shot ideas at me to make the storyline I made more interesting. My mother even helped.

Anya was woke from a deep sleep by her phone ringing on her nightstand. She sat up, wondering why her vision was strange, a scream left her mouth as she realized that the suits head was back on. Grabbing the phone, she answered the call.

"Hello? Hello!?" The familiar voice came through, resonating strangely in her ears.

 

"Im here." Anya said, trying not to sound half asleep to her boss. 

 

"Just wanted to inform you that its 11:30, just wanted to make sure you were ok since you're normally in by now." 

 

"Fuck!" Anya whispered scrambling out of bed and tossing her uniform on over her fur, and scurrying out the door.

 

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine, just get here before 12." 

 

"In the car now." Anya says, putting her keys in the ignition. 

 

" Ok, see you in a few minutes." Her boss said before hanging up. 

 

The drive to the restaurant felt like a out of body experience for Anya, like she was seeing and feeling everything through another body. The world seemed...not distorted, but...different. 

 

The manager was gone as she entered the pizzeria. Walking past the currently inactive animatronics she went into the office to find the phone ringing. 

 

"Hey. Im here." She said into the phone.

 

"Great, right on time, too!" The manager said.

 

"Hey, I need to ask-" she tried to ask quickly before the man interrupted her. 

 

"I went ahead and clocked you in, but I'm sure you knew that, tonight will be a breeze for you. Hey, seven nights is a new record!" 

 

"Yeah, thank you. There's something I have to talk to you about before-"

"Ok, it's time to go, I've got things I need to take care of, ill likely see you in the morning!" And with that hasty goodbye he hung up, leaving Anya with the animatronics. 

Anya looked at the clock. 12:03, Freddy and the others will be awake at this point. As much as she knew she shouldn't be out of the office, she needed to talk to them, now. 

 

"Guys, it's just me, I'm coming to the stage...so don't attack me." Anya called nervously, stepping out of the hallway and into the main party room. Surprisingly, all three animatronics are standing on the stage, completely immobile. 

 

"Freddy, the suit isn't coming off. It's literally stuck to my skin! Ive tried to pull it off, but it's burning my skin and -" She stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned fast enough to make out a golden bear.... It was like a mustard colored Freddy, but shaped differently, it didn't look like a robot, it looked more like her.

 

"What on... That was a suit!" She ran off, following it down the hall, concerned with the possibility of someone breaking into the restaurant."

\--------

Freddy didn't know when it had happened, at the end of the day the gangs wandering switches were turned, freeing them from their daytime agony. They waited until twelve to move, only to find themselves frozen again. Someone had gone behind them and turned off their wandering! 

 

A few minutes after twelve, Anya came to the stage after calling out to them. The more she talked, the more Freddy wanted to roar. Her suit, the suit that he had forced her to wear... There should be nothing wrong with it. Unless...

She wouldn't!! The Marionette was locked in the basement, chained away in her box. Sealed away from everything that happened in the restaurant!   
She couldn't have cursed Anya, but she could've cursed...the suit!!

Freddy shook with the effort it took to make his body move but it was useless, the robotic body was locked up. 

\-----------

 

Anya ran along the hallways and party rooms, chasing the golden bear through the pizzeria. Or at least she thought it was gold... It kept flickering...a dark purple. 

The suit was causing everything to distort... Even as she looked around, things were strange. The Bear appeared again at the end of the hall, the purple flickering about it. She ran after it, shouting for it to stop, watching it disappear into the kitchen at the end of the hall. 

 

Anya leapt into the dark kitchen, certain she had finally cornered the strange intruder only to find the kitchen completely empty. She blinked, assuming she hadn't adjusted to the dark light, but the missing bear didn't appear. 

 

She began poking around the kitchen, checking under the counters, in the pantry, even the freezer. Nothing. Until she made it to the back of the room. Something drew her attention to a rack of utensils and dishes sitting against the wall, or rather, the wall itself. It didn't take a lot of looking to see that the wall had the square shape of a door etched into the tile. 

 

The rack moved with little effort as it had wheels on the legs. After pulling it well out of the way, she used a thick metal knife to pry the door open. A blast of warm, musty air rushes out of the doorway, once she can look she finds the whole room dark. 

 

As she gazes into the room, she doesn't see the man coming up behind her before a metal pipe crashes on the side of her head, knocking her out.

\---------

She wakes hours later, to see a man in front of her. She had to blink several times to make sure it wasn't an illusion. The man was radiating a dark violet aura, a purple smoke rolled of his body as he crouched in front of her, a diabolical grin on his face. He moves uncomfortably close, pressing his body against hers and wrapping his arms around her neck. 

"You have a good rest, baby?" He said, nuzzling her fur. 

 

"WHO- WHAT ARE YOU!!" Anya cried out, trying to struggle against the man.

 

He laughs, a sound that shakes Anya to her core. "They call me...Purple Guy, but you can call me Victor, and you're going to be mine...forever" He laughts again, the sound seemingly rattling the entire building.


End file.
